A Twist In Reality
by XDreamReaperX
Summary: All Hot Shot, Coby, Override, and Lori wanted to do was have a friendly race before Override leaves for the space bridge exhibition. But, something tears a whole in the fabric of the universe and well, Dorothy ain't in Kansas anymore. But who caused this rift in reality to form? And what does Vector Prime have to do with all of this? Rated T to be cautious. No Pairings involved.
1. Where are we?

_You know, this Idea has been in my head for quite a while so I finally wrote it down._

_This is a crossover between Transformers Cybertron and Transformers Prime so I do hope you enjoy it, especially all you older transformers fans._

_***PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!***_

_Quick side note: The story takes place mostly in the Prime universe after smokescreens arrival and as for the Cybertron universe, it takes place after the defeat of Galvatron, near the end of the series. Of course, the only thing I'm changing is that hotshot still transformers into some silver sports car thing like at the beginning of the series because I miss his old mode._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Cybertron or Prime, so don't sue me, K?_

* * *

"Lord Megatron, it appears Soundwave has located an unknown Autobot." One of the Vehicons reported as Megatron walked into the bridge.

"Display it on the main screen."

What appeared on the screen was a blue-silver sports car, driving across the barren rocky dessert at breakneck speed. It was actually quite obvious that they were dealing with and Autobot, considering the fact that the Autobot symbol could be seen as clear as day on the front hood of the car. "Soundwave, where is the Autobot's location?" Soundwave quickly added the coordinates to the screen, much to Megatron's surprise, this Autobot was almost directly under the ship.

"What do you propose we do, my liege?" Knockout inquired.

Megatron paused, "Let's give this Autobot... a welcome to earth present."

* * *

"Coby, any luck finding out where we are yet?"

"Almost Hot Shot, I just can't seem to get this GPS to work right. The screen just keeps fizzing out, as far as I can tell, were in the middle of nowhere. I've also been trying to contact Lori but my cell phone isn't working either and the same goes for the communicator as well." Coby sighed and leaned back in his seat, still tinkering with his GPS. "I mean, it looks like were on earth but how is that possible?"

"I wish I new, last I checked we were on Velocitron." Hot Shot started to slow down, something had his attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm detecting signals on my scanner but I can't tell what there are."

Coby noticed a few shadows rush over them. "Could they be Decepticon signals?"

"Maybe but why would any Decepticons be foolish enough to attack Autobots after all that has happened?" At that moment, the five jets in the air turn around, heading directly for them. All bearing the same insignia, they were definitely dealing with Cons.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to find out." Hot Shot agreed with Coby's statement and began to speed up, hoping to outrun these jokers. The jets, or to accurately identify them as Decepticons began to open fire, forcing Hot Shot to start swerving uncontrollably.

"Coby, you might want to hang on. this rides about to get a little bumpy." The young Autobot speed up even faster.

"Great thinking Hot Shot, but there's one small problem." Coby said with what Hot Shot believed was a sarcastic tone. "There's a canyon right up ahead!"

* * *

"I'll admit that Autobot is fast, but there's no way he's going to outrun our troops." Megatron snickered to himself, "Lay waste to that Autobot!"

Knockout watched the scene play out, almost disappointed actually. This Autobot could have been have been fun to race with... what was he saying? He's a decepticon! It wasn't just that though, something else was bothering him. If there's a canyon up ahead, then why won't this Bot start slowing down, or at least turn in the other direction. Is it trying to commit suicide?

* * *

"Hot Shot! Why aren't you slowing down!?" Coby practically yelled, his grip tightening onto the seat.

"Look, I have an idea."

"BUT WE WON'T MAKE THE JUMP!" Coby protested.

If Coby could see Hot Shot's face, he would have noticed the small smirk and that glimmer of confidence in Hot Shot's eyes. "Not without a little help. If I could just get at the right angel..." Hot Shot's speed began to increase once more, as they grew closer and closer to the edge.

"I can't look." Coby closed his eyes, praying that Hot Shot knew what he was doing.

Hot Shot knew he only had one shot at this.

Three...

Two...

One...

The Autobot flew off the side of the cliff, and immediately started falling. That's when he made his move.

"CYBER KEY POWER!"

* * *

A fast dash of light flew past the vehicons on the sky, hurtling straight towards the Autobot. No one knew what to make of this. One moment the Autobot is falling to his death, and now he's... flying?

"How could an Autobot just grow wings? Soundwave, explain what is going on this instant!" Megatron furiously ordered.

And for once, Soundwave didn't have an answer for him. All he could manage to produce was a graph, showing the large increase in power emanating from the Autobot. This was very strange indeed.

* * *

"Optimus." Ratchet called over to the Autobot leader, "I am detecting an extreme power surge in the radar and what appears to be some kind of cybertronian signal."

Optimus scanned over the data as Arcee and Bumblebee walked over to get a better view at what they were dealing with. "Is there anyway for you to get a visual?" asked Optimus.

"I could try." After a few moment, Ratchet was able to get a visual on the screen.

"Cons." Arcee pointed out.

"Look's like it. But who's that?" Bumblebee asked in a series of beeps, pointing to the small car on the screen.

"Hold on just a sec." Ratchet zoomed in, revealing that this was no ordinary car. "An Autobot?"

"It looks like it. And It appears it is being attacked by the Deceptions. Ratchet, ready the ground bridge."

"But Optimus," Arcee jumped in front of him. "We can't just go in blind. We don't even know if this isn't some kind of trap!"

"I know Arcee, but if it is indeed and autobot, then that is a risk we will have to take."

* * *

"And a perfect landing if I do say so myself." Hot Shot proclaimed, as they flew towards the ground. "Coby, you can open you eyes now."

"I know, I know." Coby sighed with relief, he would've been a goner if Hot Shot didn't use that Cyber Planet Key. "Next time, give me a warning before you do something like that, ok?"

Hot Shot chuckled, "Yeah, sure..." He noticed that the Cons were still on his tail. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

"Hey, Hot Shot. Who are they?" Coby pointed to a small group of bots in the distance. From what he could tell, they were definitely armed.

"Hopefully they're on our side. I'm detecting their signals but they different from the others so they should be Autobots!" Hot Shot hopefully exclaimed. "Hey, doesn't one of them remind you of Optimus?"

The 'Autobots' moved in closer too them, blasting away at the Decepticons. Hot Shot slammed the breaks, causing him to swerve to the side. There were three Autobots, the insignia was as proof enough. And Hot Shot was right. The middle one DID look like Prime! But he didn't recognize the other two. The Optimus Prime doppelganger spoke first. "I am Optimus Prime and these are my comrades, Bumblebee and Arcee. Who are you?"

Hot Shot took a minute to respond. Did he just say he was Optimus? That can't be true, can it? "Maybe we should just play along for now" Coby whispered, unsure if the Bots outside could here him.

"The names Hot Shot." He rolled down the window to reveal a surprised Coby, who awkwardly waved his hand. "And this is my friend Coby." Needless to say, the Autobots were a little shocked. But this did explain why the mysterious newcomer didn't already transformed into his robot form. Just who was this guy?

Before they could ask anymore questions, three more vehicons appeared in the distance, slowly closing in. "Ratchet, open the ground bridge, we have two new comrades joining us.

Two? Ratchet began to feel uneasy, "Please let it not be another human accompanying that Autobot." Ratchet pleaded as he activated the ground bridge. Waiting for the others to come through.

* * *

_So here you go. _

_I'm calling this my first REAL story since I actually have plans for this one. If there are any errors or mistakes, let me know so I can change them._

_Thanks for reading._

_Please review~ _

_It's for a good cause!_

_Kinda_

_Not really..._

_JUST REVIEW!_

_..._

_Please?_


	2. Another Dimension?

Moments before the Autobots arrival...

"So there's a new Autobot! Who is he? What's he like? Where's he from?" Miko asked, countless questions poured out of this girl nonstop.

"Another bot already?" Bulkhead asked as he entered the room, trying to calm Miko down.

"Yes, and he'll be arriving right about now." Ratchet said, as if right on cue, the ground bridge opened up. Arcee entered first, followed by Bumblebee. Behind the Autobot scout came Optimus, along side what seemed to be the new Autobot. A blonde teen exited out of the sports car before the Autobot revealed himself. Miko was the first one to speak.

"Hi, I'm Miko!" She exclaimed as she ran over to meet them. "Who are you? Are you fast? How'd you two meet? How'd you get here? Do you have a ship? Can it fly really high?"

"Miko, could you at least breath between sentences?" Jack asked, "Hi, I'm Jack."

"And I'm Raf." Raf added as he walked up next to Jack.

"I'm Coby and this is Hot Shot." answered Coby. He quickly surveyed the room, which he guessed was their base. Most likely, the Autobots were hiding themselves from humans... or at least most humans anyway.

"I am curious, how did you get here anyway?" Arcee asked, she knew that there was something off about these two and she was going to find out what.

"Actually..." Everyone turned to Hot Shot, "We don't really know how we got here. One minute we're in the middle of a race on Velocitron and then we somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere."

Everyone just stared, unsure what this Velocitron was. None of the Autobots could recall hearing the name before. And of course Miko had to break the silence. "What's this Velocity-tron thing?"

Hot Shot and Coby were now in the same shock as everyone else. "You mean you never heard of Velocitron, the Speed planet?"

"Nope."

"What about Animatron, the Jungle Planet?" Coby added Hopefully.

"Or Gigantion... or Planet X?" Hot Shot listed, stunned by their lack of knowledge, then again, he never heard of these worlds until recently either so he wasn't much different from them.

"Hold up just one minute." Ratchet said outraged, "You expect us to believe that you two are from some other planet called Velocitron and now have some how ended up here by who know's what?"

"Well were not actually from the planet itself seeing as Coby is from earth and I'm from Cybertron but what we're saying is the truth. I swear!"

"Then how come we've never heard of these planets then?"

"Ratchet..." Optimus said, "Many things are possible in the universe. For all we know, there maybe some truth to their story."

"But it is true!" Coby insisted. "Unless..."

"Unless what, Coby?" Optimus asked.

"Hot Shot, it's not that we've ended up on another world. I think we ended up in another dimension." Coby stated, he was pretty sure he saw this in a movie once. This would make the most sense anyway, he did after all travel to other worlds for stop a giant black hole, so Dimension hopping didn't seem all that crazy.

"And what do you have to prove that statement?" Ratchet asked skeptically.

"Because your not the Optimus Prime we know. And our base on earth was in Colorado, not... where are we?"

"Nevada." Miko informed.

Cony continued. "Right, plus last time I checked, Optimus was leading a space bridge exhibition across the universe after we saved cybertron."

"You 'saved' cybertron?" Arcee eyed the two of them. "And the last time I checked, cybertron became a barren rock since the great war."

"But that can't be right." Hot Shot was confused. They had just saved cybertron from a black whole. How could it have been destroyed. "Yes, we fought the Decepticons, but there was never a 'great war'. We we're trying to stop them from getting their hands on the Cyber Planet Keys."

"The what?"

"They are these four keys that when placed into the Omega Lock, we're able to seal the black hole that was about to destroy our world and the others as well." Coby said, starting to believe more and more in his Dimension hopping theory.

"Look, Optimus." Bulkhead cut in, "Even if what they are saying is true..."

"Then we are going to help them." Optimus interjected, "We can, at the very least give you asylum here until we can find a way to get you back to your own world."

"Yeah, and if you want, you can stay at my house Coby for the time being. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Jack offered.

"Thanks... Jack, right?" Coby was kinda glad that things were getting worked out but at the same time, kinda sad._ 'I wonder how Bud and Lori are doing?' _Coby thought, speaking of Lori... "Hot Shot! What about Lori and Override!? They must have ended up like we did somewhere!"

"Override? Lori? Who are they?" Raf asked.

"Well, before we ended up here, Override, the former leader of Velocitron, and I were having one last race before she was about to leave for the exhibition. Lori's another one of our human friends and was riding with her at the time of the race. We were neck and neck, heading straight for the finish line, when suddenly, a bright light appeared consuming everything. And when it faded away, we ended up here." Hot Shot explained. "It would only make sense that Override and Lori ended up here as well... hopefully."

"Then team, our first priority at this time will be to locate Hot Shot's missing comrades." Optimus announced, he acted as if everything was completely normal. How could he just sit there and do that!? Must be a Prime thing.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate the help. I owe you guys one." Hot Shot happily thanked.

"There's one more question I have for you." Ratchet stated, everyone brought their attention to him. "What was that power surge I detected on the scanners?"

"It probably was the Cyber Key I used. To explain, It's like a mini version on a planet key that can be used to give a bot a power boost. I'm kinda surprised it worked here." As Hot Shot was finishing up, Smokescreen rolled into the base. Surprised by the newcomer.

"Hey guys, so what I'd miss?"

* * *

Jack rode into the garage with Coby. "Hey Mom, I'm home." He announced, his mom was waiting for him, not looking to happy.

"I see you were out late." He sighed and gave him a hug. She turned Coby, "And who is your friend?"

"Oh, uh... this is Coby. He's a friend from school, do you mind if he stays with us... for a while?" He asked, Jack knew his mom already suspected something.

"Arcee?"

The motorcycle turned toward them. "He's a friend of ours, there has been a situation so Optimus offered to help out."

"Well, alright then. As long as you do your chores, do you here me?"

"Alright." Jack sighed with relief. "Come on, let's head upstairs."

Coby looked around, the room wasn't overall large and Jack has some photos of his friends and family hanging up on the wall. He reached into his pocket to bring out a picture of the three of them, back in Colorado. Coby could just imagine how Bud is going to react when they get home. He would probably yell something like, "How come you got to go Dimension Hopping? That's not fair!" and then they'ed hug and Bud would come up with some crazy idea for a portal device that Coby would just have to build. That is, if they ever get back...

"Hey, are they your friends?" Jack interrupted Coby's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Well, that's Bud, my little brother and that's Lori. We went on the craziest adventures together."

"Well, I'm sure the Autobots will figure out something. So you shouldn't worry so much."

Coby smiled. "Yeah, they always do, don't they?"

* * *

"Hey Override. Are you sure you can't contact Hot Shot?" Lori asked, hoping to get some form of a yes. If only she hadn't lost her cell phone.

"Look, Little sister, I've tried over and over but something is jamming the signal." Override was frustrated, Lori could here it in her voice. How could this have happened? They were supposed to be on Velocitron, not in the middle of some mountains on some back street road. Speaking of back street roads... "Hey Lori, what are these jokers doing?"

Lori squinted, hoping to see the crowd of people better. "It looks like... these guys are getting ready for... a race? Probably some illegal race competition."

"You think one lap wouldn't hurt?" Override quickly corrected herself, "I mean, for all we know, Hot Shot might join in on the race as well. And Coby must be with him."

"Look, if you wanted to race, you could have just said so." The two pulled up next to the racers. Lori, could here some of the guys whistling.

"Now what do we have here?" The teen put his hand on the hood. "Never saw a car like this before." Override tried to keep quiet.

"Micheal, dude. Looks like we have one more contestant joining us." The other teen pointed to a red, white, and black car that slowly pulled up next to Override. "Let's get this thing started then, before more people show up."

"Agreed, racers are you ready?" A young chick walked into the middle of the road, holding a checkered flag. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I apologize for the whole, I'm going to explain a lot of the plot in one conversation thing. I just couldn't figure out how else to do it and make it fit. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon enough._

_Please review~_


	3. How are the others doing?

Knockout knew there was something odd about the bright red vehicle parked next to him. And his suspicions increased as the race began. He could tell this guy was a good driver, easily maneuvering through the other racers, making their way towards first. He followed close behind.

"Knockout!" He could hear Dreadwing's voice though the comlink. "Soundwave is detecting another strange signal. It that happens to be in your area. And by the way, you better not be racing again, for your sake."

Knockout sighed, "Some Cons just don't know how to live." He made his way next to the red car, trying to get a glance at the driver. For one, this girl looked way to young to be doing something like this, but who was he to judge? Then it hit him, she didn't have her hands on the steering wheel at all. Instead, her hands where holding tightly onto the seat. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He sneered out loud, hoping to get the vehicle's attention.

* * *

"Override, did that car just..." Lori asked, or was it her imagination?

Override steered left, forcing the other car onto a difference road, parking right in front of him. "Who wants to know?"

"Oh come on now, I'm not looking for a fight. Names Knockout, I'll just make this quick. Who are you?"

"Override." She answered, just before the other racers speed past them. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a race to finish." She drove off, that Aston Martin close on their tail.

"Override, what if he's one of the good guys?" Lori suggested.

"Look, things will go a lot faster if hurry up and find Hot Shot. We don't need to waste our time with the likes of him."

"Is this Hot Shot a silver sports car? Super fast I might add."

Override rammed into Knockout, pushing off road once more. "Where is he?"

"Hey, watch the paint!" Does no one care about Knockout's feelings?

"Where is he?" Override repeated, only this time a little more firmly.

"I'll tell you what, if you win I'll tell you where your friend is. But if I win, your going to give all the information I want." Knockout smirked, "Do we have ourselves a deal?" ,

Override speed up, determined not to fall behind. She was going to win this, no matter what. The two easily passed the other vehicles, the road was full of twists and turns, she was surprised that this Knockout could keep up with her. "Go Override! You can do it big sister!" Lori cheered. It didn't take a psychic to tell that Override was the winning, and she made that official when she crossed the finish line. They both drove on for a bit before come to a stop.

"Looks like I won. Not surprising actually." Override boasted. "Now spit it out, where is Hot Shot?"

"Who knows?" Knockout admitted, "He disappeared off our scanners. Who knew and Autobot could outrun a Decepticon?"

"Did he just say, Decepticon?" Lori knew this was bad. "I thought they disbanded after Megatron was put offline."

"Oh look at the time, I better get going now." Knockout drove off and disappeared down the road. Override tailed him but she eventually lost him, aggravating her even more.

They were so close to finding the guys. At least one thing was confirmed, Hot Shot is here, where ever here is.

* * *

"Knockout! Where have you been!?" Megatron barked as the ship's medic walked into the bridge.

"Street Racing." He bluntly replied. The shocked look on Megatron's face was satisfactory enough. Even Soundwave showed some kind of shock to Knockout's action. The automobile knew that he was going to be found out anyway, so what's the point of lying then?

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting such a straight forward answer, Knockout." Megatron growled. "And give me one good reason not to shoot you out of commission right here and now."

"What? Being the ship's one and only medic isn't enough?"

"No, it's not."

"I have some interesting news regarding that signal you guys picked up. Turned to to be another Autobot named Override with some human. Oh, and the other Autobot, the one from earlier, he's called Hot Shot. Seems they were looking for him." Knockout reported, proud of his detective work.

Megatron stood there, forming his hands into fists. "Please tell me that is not all you discovered because frankly, names aren't that important."

"Well, they were surprised when I mentioned the Decepticons."

"And why is that?" The conversation seemed to be going nowhere and Megatron was ready to blast Knockout offline.

"Because they insisted you were dead, my liege."

* * *

_Yes, I'm finally getting this plot moving along... sorta._

_Anyway, I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. I just needed to establish a certain plot point. Also, do you think Override is a little too OOC, if so, can you please tell me how to make it better._

_Can you guys guess who else is going to show up sometime soon?_

_Please Review~_


	4. Where going on a rescue mission?

It was Saturday, and surprisingly, the base was quite empty. Optimus and Bulkhead went out on a mission to scout an energon mine and Arcee and Bee were on patrol, leaving Ratchet stuck at base with Smokescreen, that Hot Shot character, and the human children. Hey, the base seemed empty, didn't mean it was quiet. As doc bot entered the room, he noticed that Jack, Miko, Raf and Coby were all watching a race on the monitor. He was about to let it slide, considering the fact that this would keep the kids occupied, but then he noticed that the racers were to familiar looking vehicles...

"Is that... Smokescreen and Hot Shot?" He asked. Ratchet was hoping that Hot Shot would at least be a better influence and wouldn't be some one to sneak off and race! (Ratchet didn't know this guy at all, did he?)

"Oh, calm down Ratchet. it's just a race." Miko kicked back in here seat. "Their out in the middle of nowhere. Besides, look how fast their going! Smokescreen's going to cream that dude!"

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it." Coby was also following the race, he knew it was only a matter of time before Hot Shot would shoot past him. "Hot Shot is the speed planet champion you know."

"Yeah, but has he ever raced Smokescreen? I mean dude, he's literally a race car." Much to Miko's disappointment, Hot Shot did manage to take the lead.

Ratchet on the other hand, wasn't amused. He decided to turn his attention to the small device in Coby's hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Coby held up the communicator he'd been tinkering around with. "It's just a communication device. It hasn't been working so I've been messing with it."

"Can I have a look at it?" Raf asked, "I might be able to re-calibrate the systems. It's probably a technical error caused from the transwarp that's causing the malfunction."

"Really? Huh, let me just rearrange these wires then. I was pretty sure it had to do with a shortage between these two wires over here." The two took a better look at it, both inputting ideas on how to fix the problem.

Miko just rolled her eyes. "Looks like Raf found his soul mate." She grinned sarcastically.

"Uh, Miko. You might want to take a quick look at the screen." Jack pointed toward the main computer, Hot Shot had zipped past Smokescreen and began to hit top speed. The two floored it as they tried to make it to the finish line.

"Come one Smokescreen! You can do it!" Miko cheered, but apparently not hard enough.

* * *

Hot Shot had come in first, but he was surprised by how well Smokescreen kept up. "Nice race. If you practiced more, you might someday beat me."

"You think so? If only I had time to practice, but no! We have more important things to worry about." Smokescreen complained, it wasn't like he was too upset though.

"You'll get your chance. Sides, racing did save the universe after all."

"I'll believe when I see it." Smokescreen gestured towards the direction of the base. 'Let's get back before Ratchet throws a fit."

"I know how that feels. He's just like Red Alert."

Smokescreen looked at Hot Shot questionably, not knowing who Red Alert was. He shrugged it off. "First one to base wins."

"Your on."

* * *

You know when a kid does something bad, the kid's parent will spend a half an hour scolding them, elaborately pointing out every possible thing they did wrong? Well, that's the kind of lecture the two got back at base. You could make out stuff like, 'responsibility' and 'a better influence' and 'you could have blown your cover' being repeated over and over.

While listening to this never ending lecture, Hot Shot noticed Coby sitting with the other kids, deep in thought. "Hey, Coby. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering what could have caused a dimensional rift to appear like that. I wonder if Vector Prime knows anything about it?"

"Even if he did know, we have no way of contacting him." Coby just seemed to get even more distraught. "I didn't mean we couldn't try."

"Who's this Vector Prime?" Jack asked, the only Prime he ever met was Optimus, but then again, they did say they were from another universe.

"Did you say Vector... Prime?" Ratchet asked, shocked to hear the name, more so from a human.

"What, you know him doc bot?" asked Miko.

"Vector Prime was one of the original thirteen Primes who created by Primus to battle Unicron. He is said to be the Guardian of Space and Time itself." Smokescreen answered.

Ratchet stared at the two in disbelief. "And your saying you've met him? The Vector Prime."

"Well, yeah. He's the one who told us about the Cyber Planet Keys in the first place and even helped us in our search to find them. If it wasn't for him, we would still be in big trouble." Hot Shot answered, he had forgotten that this was all common knowledge to him, but not to his new allies.

"Coby, check this out!" Raf gestured him to come closer. "The communicator is picking up some kind of signal."

"Could it be them? Here, let me try to get into contact with them." Coby pressed a few buttons, hoping to get some kind of response. Finally, he was able to establish a link. "Come on... I hope this works." He whispered to himself as he held down another button and spoke into the device. "This is Coby, do you read me? This is Coby."

The only response he got was static, until a familiar voice could be heard.

* * *

Lori was trying to hang on as best she could. It wasn't long after the Knockout guy fled, that these guys showed up. Four purple cars were speeding after them, along with some jet flying above the area. Obviously bad guys. Override was trying her best to get these, what they presumed to be Decepticons, of their tail. But they somehow managed to keep up with their every move. But, in the middle of all of this, Lori heard a small beep from her pocket._ 'Of course! The Communicator! Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?' _Lori pulled out the Communicator, someone was trying to contact her.

She turned it on, a well known voice could be heard through the static. "This... Coby, do... you... read me? ... is... Coby."

Yes! They finally had made some sort of contact. She held down the switch. "Yes! I hear you Coby, loud and clear!" She practically cheered.

* * *

Coby did fist pump in the air, to celebrate this small victory. "Lori, are you with Override?"

"Yeah... but... in trouble... think... it's Cons..." There was a pause, a something that sounded like an explosion filled the speakers. Lori's scream soon followed.

"Lori! LORI! Are you ok? Say something!" There was no reply. Coby turned to the bots. "We have to save them! Ratchet, can you track their coordinates? We could go the ground bridge and-"

Ratchet cut him off. "Absolutely not. The best option would be to contact Optimus and make a plan."

This only aggravated Hot Shot, he couldn't just sit there, knowing his friends were under attack. "With all do respect sir, I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs. I appreciate the help you and your team are providing, but I need to go help them with or without Optimus." He hoped he had made his point.

"I'll go too." Smokescreen volunteered. "You won't have to go in alone. You'll some one to watch your back."

"Alright. I'll open the ground bridge. But don't take the Decepticons lightly, understand Smokescreen?" Ratchet reluctantly started putting the coordinates in the ground bridge.

"When will you stop treating me like a rookie?" Smokescreen complained, as the ground bridge opened up before them.

"When you stop acting like one."

Hot Shot silently laughed at this, remembering that he was once a rookie too. Smokescreen on the other hand grumbled something under his breath and drove through the ground bridge.

"Good luck you guys." Coby said as the two disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

_Hey guys! It's not hard to tell that I don't have much of a life aside from the computer so here's another update!_

_Thanks for the review!_

_Also, next chapter with be the rescue mission! __Yippee! _

_Honestly, I think Hot Shot ans Smokescreen would make good friends. If you have any suggestions, let me know!_

_Please Review~_


	5. How's things back home?

"Look, there they are!" Hot Shot reported as the two cars raced down the mountain road after a group of vehicles. One of which was being per-suited by the others. Three vehicon jets came into view from behind them.

"I'll handle the Vehicons, just get your friends to safety." Smokescreen didn't regret coming, he knew this was something they couldn't afford messing up and this wasn't the time to be showing off. He'll prove to Ratchet that he isn't just some rookie.

* * *

The Vehicons started firing at Override, they had terrible aim, but it blasts made it hard to see anything. It didn't take long for Override to make out that there were two more cars were coming after them, blasting at the overs. This could only mean one thing, back up has arrived. She speed up, hoping to stay out of the crossfire. With the Vehicons distracted, she turned down a small side road. Thankfully, no one was following.

"Little Sis, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scared..." Lori admitted. "Where did that jet go?"

Override realized that was the one thing she over looked. Sure enough, that Jet was coming into view real fast.

* * *

"I have you just where I want you." Dreadwing said quietly to himself. The red Autobot, he now learned was named Override, was in his sights. Megatron ordered for this bot to be captured, be any means necessary, and he was ready to finish the mission.

One blast, that's what all it took to cause the Autobot to swerve uncontrollably and crash. He landed a few feet away his weapon raised and ready to fire.

* * *

"Override!" Hot Shot did a sharp turn down the road, trying to catch up to them. That crash didn't look to good and what's worse is that they were at the mercy of that Decepticreep! He had only one option left.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" He shouted, his Cyber Key increased his speed tenfold. With that extra boost, he charged at the Decepticon. At the last second, he transformed and slammed that Con into the hillside. The Decepticon never saw it coming.

Hot Shot then focused his attention to his friends. "Override, Lori, are you two ok?"

"Yeah, just some minor damage. Jeez Hot Shot, you can stop worrying already." Override gave out a weak laugh.

"I think I had enough adventure for one day." Lori said as she exited the vehicle. "I think I have a headache..."

"I'm glad you aren't hurt." Hot Shot turned on the comlink, "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge pronto. We have a bot down."

"Who's Ratchet?" Lori asked, still trying to regain her balance. The ground bridge opened up about three feet away from them. "And what's that?"

"I'll explain later, you two need to get out of here."

"And leave you behind?" Override objected.

"Don't worry about me, I have to catch up with Smokescreen. Meet you back at base." Luckily, he managed to get them through the ground bridge, before more cons decided to show up.

* * *

Smokescreen on the other hand was also handling the cons very well. He was dodging left and right and returning each shot, if only the others were here to see this.

Hot Shot appeared just when Smokescreen was finishing up, talk about timing. "Looks like you had your hands full."

"Yeah well, one against a lot does take a lot out of you. I'm guessing mission complete?" Smokescreen guessed, noticing that Hot Shot was in a somewhat happier mood.

"Yeah, their now at base. We should be heading back two and-" He was cut off by a huge explosion that went off near the two of them, making the two fly backwards.

"You didn't happen to piss of Dreadwing, did you?" Smokescreen asked as Dreadwing landed right near them, and he didn't look too happy.

"Does kicking him into a rock cliff count?" The two Autobots began to slowly back away. "So what's the plan?"

"How about, RUNAWAY!"

* * *

Look, Dreadwing was not having a good day. First off, he had to listen to Megatron rant about how he was superior to the Autobots in every single way and how he was going to rid the universe of Optimus Prime once and for all. Then, he was shoved into a rock wall by some small-fry Autobot. And then, they have the nerve to run away from him. "You dare runaway from me?" He flew off after them, determind not to let those two reach the ground bridge.

"Oh come on, were not running away. How did Scourge put it? This is only a tactical retreat!" mocked Hot Shot as they dodged his attacks and escaped through the ground bridge.

Now, Dreadwing would have to listen to Megatron go on and on about how he failed him. This was definitely a terrible day indeed.

* * *

"Coby!"

"Lori!"

The two kids shouted as they ran towards each other, exchanging greetings that slowly turned into an argument about who's fault it was for getting involved with the race in the first place. Some things never change.

Override transformed and looked around. "Nice Operation you got here."

Miko noticed how close Coby and this Lori girl was. "So what? Are you two like together or something?" Miko plainly asks.

Coby starts to blush, "Well, she's... uh, like family to me... and uh... yeah." He admitted, no point in hiding it. Before Lori could say anything, Hot Shot and Smokescreen exited the ground bridge moments later. He tried to get their attention somewhere else instead. "Hey guys, welcome back."

"I see your doing better." Hot Shot pointed out when he saw how Override was doing.

There celebrations didn't last very long, seeing as Optimus and the others rode into base. There was a brief explanation between parties and Hot Shot explained what had happened and where they currently are to Override and Smokescreen reported everything that had happened during their rescue mission. Luckily, Optimus didn't seem upset over the matter, seeing as Override and Lori were now safe.

"I'm just glad you all came back alive. And, welcome to the Autobot base you two." Optimus turned to Smokescreen, "You proved yourself well."

"Thanks sir." Was all Smokescreen could say.

"And thank you for the rescue by the way. But you really didn't need to worry about us you know. I've been in tougher races before." Override boasted.

"Hey, didn't you used to be the head honcho of Velocitron?" Bulkhead asked, he was just curious. He had never met a bot that wasn't from Cybertron so he thought a question or two wouldn't hurt.

Override looked over to him, surprised that they already seemed to know this. "That's right."

Miko wasn't fully satisfied by that answer. "So, who's the guy in charge now?"

"Why, your looking at him." Override stated bluntly.

Everyone was confused at first, and then they all suddenly came to the same conclusion. "Hot Shot!?" There were surprised looks all around the room.

"What?" The Autobot shrugged, "It didn't seem all that important to mention."

Coby started laughing, he was glad that everyone was back together again, and in one piece. But now the real challenge was about to begin and that was finding a way to get home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron... (Transformers Cybertron Universe)

Jetfire was at the Cybertron command center. Everything was pretty normal. It's been like that for a while now. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of missed the Decepticons. Everything just seemed to be... boring.

He decided to walk around the endless hallways of the command center, not many people were around the lower levels, which made it the ideal place for some piece and quiet. Everything was quiet and overall relaxing, yet something just didn't seem right. The Commander turned around, no one was there. He tried to shake of this feeling that some one was watching him.

He would have probably headed back to the main hanger by now, if it hadn't been for the small shadow that he saw out of the corner of his optics. "Hey! Stop right there!" He ran down the hall after it, but no one was around the corner. Was he seeing things? Or maybe just going a little crazy? Again, he had another chance to turn back but he swore he saw that blasted shadow again and this time, it wasn't going to leave his sight. He ran through one hallway after a next, to the point where he didn't even recognize where he was. Eventually he hit a dead end.

"This is just crazy! Maybe I'm just bored, my mind is playing tricks on me." He shook his head and was about to turn around when a bright light filled the hallway, and when it finally dimmed down, he definitely wasn't on Cybertron anymore.

* * *

_And on that note, Chapter end._

_I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, and for just reading the story in general. I know it need a lot of work but it's getting there. I'll try my best to make these chapters a bit longer but for the sake of updating and getting these ideas down at there fullest, it's easier for me to shorten it up. I also want to thank saberstorm for their kind help as well._

_If you have any suggestions, please let me know!_

_As always, Please Review!~_

_Oh, and by the way, this is technically the longest chapter so far... by like a few words... I tried ok?_


	6. Doesn't this seem too convenient?

_Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? _

**_*Important Notice Thing! Please Read!*_**

_OK, I'm making one more slight change to the story of Transformers Cybertron. It's nothing big, but remember when Scattershot and Red Alert left for the exhibition and Hot Shot left for Velocitron? Well, Instead, Scattershot will be staying on Cybertron, here's why. I kinda started writing this story in my head and I just recently realized that I needed Scattershot on Cybertron, but he had left. I tried to replace his part in the story, but no one else could fit the role and I'm against the use of OCs in this story. Plus, the Cybertron Defense Team will have still broken up so it won't make too much of a difference, so I hope you all don't mind._

_Now that that's out of the way, here the latest chapter!_

* * *

"So, what are you two nerds up to?" Miko noticed Coby and Raf spending an awfully lot of time by the main computer, messing with wires and such. And let's face it, Miko was once again, bored.

"Were trying to hook up Coby's communicator to the main computer. Then, we're going to blast a signal to Coby's universe." Raf said without looking up from his computer.

"Can you really do that?" Hot Shot's curiosity grew.

"Well, In theory. If I can just calibrate these systems here..." Coby trailed off. He's been working nonstop for the past few hours and with a little more effort then maybe it could work.

"If anyone can do it, Coby's your guy!" Lori turned to Miko "Hey, do you know some place I could do a little shopping?"

"Yeah, there's a few shops in town!" Miko happily suggested.

Override walked in to the main hanger "I'll drive you sometime later, little sister."

"Little sister?" Jack looked at the two questionably.

"Yep, that's right!" Lori stated proudly, unfazed by Jack's words.

_'These guys are strange...' _Jack thought to himself. "So what's this Space Bridge Exhibition anyway?" Jack was meaning to ask this earlier.

"Well, to put it simply, were searching the galaxy for other inhabited planets and connect them to the space bridge network. Since the universe should be safe, we thought it would be a good idea to expand our horizons." Hot Shot explained.

"Should be?"

"Well... we don't know what caused this whole in reality in the first place. Maybe it was some evil bot's doing... I don't know. This whole thing seems kind of sketchy to me. Besides, the universe may not be at stake, but Speed planet is. Without a leader, the planet could fall apart... I haven't been in charge for a few days and I have already managed to disappear on them. Some leader I am." Mumbled Hot Shot. Clearly, this whole scenario was taking a toll on him as well.

Override stood right in front of Hot Shot. "Now hold on minute. It's not your fault your hear, your not the one who somehow got us transwarped to some other universe, right? So there's no need to blame yourself. Plus, I have faith in you Hot Shot. Why else would I want you to take my place."

Hot Shot managed to smile "Thanks."

"Hey, you know what I just realized." Miko asked. Everyone, minus Coby and Raf, looked over.

"I wonder what it could possibly be." Ratchet said sarcastically.

Miko glared at him, then turned to Hot Shot. "Megatron has been trying to take control of Cybertron, an entire planet, for like ever and all you had to do to have control over a planet was be appointed leader."

"It's not like I'm some supreme overlord or something..."

"Yeah, but dude, If Megatron found out, imagine the look on his face! It would be priceless!" They all basically face palmed.

Optimus entered the room, accompanied by Arcee. "Have you established a connection to your universe Coby?" Boss bot inquired.

"No, not yet. There still needs to be a few more adjustments here... Raf, can you hand me that screwdriver?" Answered Coby, who was only paying half attention.

"Optimus, I highly doubt what these two boys are doing is even possible." Ratchet stated, hoping Optimus would see how absurd this whole ordeal was.

"But Ratchet, if we could just change the frequency of the radio waves and re-code a few of the components in the communicator. We should be able to at least talk to whoever is on the other side, even if they are in another universe." Raf tried to explain but Ratchet showed no interest in hearing this.

"I have to agree with Ratchet, plus this signal could be picked up by anyone. What if the cons-" Arcee reasoned.

"Then let's hope Raf and Coby can figure out a way to keep out the Decepticons." Optimus stated. No one argued with him.

"There! The last few pieces are in place." Coby stood up to take a good look at his work. "You ready Raf?"

"Yeah, let me just type in a few things here... Ok, we're ready!"

Coby gently picked up the communicator. "Hey, this is Coby. Can anyone on Cybertron here me? Do you read me? Please respond. I repeat, this is Coby. Can you read me?" This time there wasn't even static, not much surprise there. There was a high probability that this wouldn't work anyway. But they still waited, until a certain bot could be heard on the other end.

* * *

"Huh? What's this?" Scattershot stared at the computer screen with interest. There was a transmission being picked up the the main Cybertron command center computer. He couldn't identify it's origins. "Hm... I wonder who it could be. If I just synchronize this transmission with the main frame, I might just be able to... There we go!"

"I... repeat... Coby... Can you... read me?" Coby's voice could be heard through the speakers. Scattershot began to immediately press some buttons to get a clearer signal before responding.

"Coby! This is Scattershot at Cybertron Command. I read you loud and clear!"

* * *

There was a moment of silence, which was pretty rare at the Autobot base. No one could believe what they just heard.

"Coby! Are you still there?" Scattershot's voice could be heard clearly through the communicator.

Coby was the first to snap out of it. "Yeah, I'm still here! Sorry about that, I'm just surprised it worked."

"Hey Scattershot, how's it going buddy? Haven't heard from you in a while." Hot Shot happily said.

"Hot Shot? Your there too?" Scattershot wasn't really surprised by this, Hot Shot and Coby were really good friends after all.

"Yeah, so is Override and Lori."

There was a brief pause. "Hot Shot, would Commander Jetfire happen to be there with you as well?" Scattershot's question came right out of the blue.

"Who's Jetfire?" Miko asked.

Lori turned to Miko and whispered "He's Optimus's right hand bot and he is currently in charge of Cybertron. Since Optimus left for the space bridge exhibition"

"Oh. So He's important, got it." The two girls refocused their attention to Scattershot and Hot Shot.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while. Shouldn't he be on Cybertron?"

"That's just it Hot Shot. We haven't seen or heard from him for a while now. He just seemed to vanish into thin air." Scattershot explained.

"Maybe he just left?" Suggested Bulkhead. And Yes, him Bumblebee and Smokescreen have been here this whole time.

"That's not like him at all. I've known Jetfire for a long time and he isn't one to just get up and leave, especially if he doesn't have a good reason for it. I was just curious if you knew anything." defended Scattershot.

"You don't think that it's just a coincidence, do you? I mean what if Jetfire ended up like us?" Suggested Lori.

Some yelling could be heard through the speakers on the other end of the transmission. "Scattershot, what's going on?" Coby asked, unaware of the small scale chaos happening on Cybertron.

* * *

"Scattershot! Scattershot! We have a huge emergency!" Two bots came running into the command center.

"Clocker!? Brakedown? What's going on? You look like you just ran all the way here from Velocitron.

"Look, there's no time for that! Hot Shot and Override and those human kids are missing!" Panted Clocker.

"It seems that during their race, something abducted them. We haven't seen them anywhere." Brakedown slowly walked toward the two.

"That can't be right." Scattershot sighed. "See? I'm talking to then right now!"

"Really?" Clocker pushed Scattershot aside to get to the computer. "Hot Shot? Are you really there? What happened to you guys? Are you alright? Where are you guys?"

* * *

"Look, we're fine." Hot Shot assured him. "We just kinda got caught up in a situation." He then proceeded to explain, for like the third time, what had happened to them.

While he was talking, Coby began to question a few things. This all seemed kind of too convenient for them to be able to make contact like this. Hot Shot was right, there was something sketchy going on here, and they needed to find out what.

"Well that seems a little far fetched, but it does explain quite a bit, and the unfamiliar voices I heard. You reckon the same thing could have happened to Jetfire?" Scattershot asked.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. It wouldn't make much sense anyway." Override added in. "Besides, we were on Speed Planet at the time. Jetfire was on cybertron."

"Yeah, let's hope so. I just wish he let some kind of note or something. So, do you guys have any idea on how your going to get back here?"

"Well..." Coby shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it yet..."

"Well, don't you worry. We'll do everything we can to help you guys out!" exclaimed Clocker, who in reality had no idea where or how to start.

"Yeah! Plus is Raf and Coby work together, there is nothing they can't do!" Miko exclaimed happily.

"And we'll grant you refuge here until this problem is overcome." Announced Optimus.

"At least let us help you guys out then." offered Hot Shot. "To repay you for your help in this mess."

"Sides, you guys can't leave yet. Me and Hot Shot still need to have our rematch!" Smokescreen added.

"Rematch?" Optimus asked.

"I mean... we have become such good friends and... I'll explain later."

A small continuous beep was emanating from the communicator. "Oh no, were losing the signal."

"Guys... losing... the... can't keep... trying... fix... not... out... keep... touch... ershot out." Was all that they could make out before the signal went completely dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Nemesis...

"What do you mean you failed!?" Megatron shouted at Dreadwing, he was obviously not in a good mood.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the Autobot rookie and that other newcomer managed to get to them first. Then they had the nerve to flee in the heat of battle."

"It sounds like Autobots to flee, but that is no excuse!" Megatron began to pace. "I need answers Dreadwing, and I can't get these answers without someone capable of delivering them to me!"

"It won't happen again Lord Megatron." Dreadwing apologized. If only that Autobot didn't catch him off guard like that, then he wouldn't have to deal with this.

Just the Soundwave entered the bridge and make his way towards Megatron.

"What is it Soundwave?"

"It appears that Soundwave was able to momentarily intercept a transmission. We were only able to hear few sentences among the static but it's not like it wasn't worth it my liege." Reported Knockout, who had entered the room right after Soundwave.

"Play the transmissions then." Ordered Megatron.

Soundwave nodded and played the recording. "This... Scattershot... Cybertron Command..." "...missing too..." "another... not possible..." "working on it..." "keep... touch"

"Hm..." Megatron thought for a moment. "These new visitors are raising a lot of questions. Were you able to trace the signal to it's source?"

The silent mech shook his head.

"What is this Cybertron Command? Soundwave, I want to figure this out immediately. Any new findings will be reported directly to me. Knockout, return to the med bay."

"Thought you'd never say that..." mumbled Knockout as he happily left the room.

"Dreadwing, head out on patrol. Report anything you see and don't come back to you find out something useful."

* * *

_Wow, Megatron is mean..._

_Anyway, sorry for the delay. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to address this SOPA business. Basically, it's very bad and we need to stop it. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about but we need all the support we can get in order for it not to be passed. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just Google it. _

_As always, please review and you have any suggests, please feel free to tell me! See you next time!_

_(By the way, this chapter it +2000 words. Oh Yeah!)_


	7. Who else showed up?

"So, your positive this is the last place you saw Coby and the others before they disappeared?"

"Yeah, it was right in the middle of the race."

"I thought Scattershot said that they were ok. So there's no need to worry about them."

"No, no, no." Bud shook his head and sighed. He had just recently heard from Scattershot that Hot Shot, Coby, Override, and Lori had all ended up in another dimension.

Without him.

Which, by the way, angered Bud, a lot. He needed to find a way to get to where Coby was. So the most obvious place to start looking would be the place they were last at. "Look, whenever some one tells you 'not to worry' or 'everything is perfectly fine', they actually mean, 'We need Help.'" He explained to Jolt, "And were going to help them!"

"It didn't sound like they were asking for help." Clocker said, "I bet Hot Shot has everything under control anyway!"

"Yeah, that's what they want you to think. Like in all those secret agent movies, the good guys are always lying about being in trouble to protect those closest to them. But in reality, they are the ones that need protecting."

"And how are we supposed to do that, Bud-dude?" Jolt asked.

"Simple. We are going to warp to their location!"

"You can do that?"

"No, but you can!" Bud exclaimed.

"What?" Jolt panicked, "But I've never done something like that before! Sure I've been able to warp, but not to a whole other dimension! So many things could go wrong! What if we get trapped between worlds or stuck in some parallel universe! Plus, we need to tell someone about this first, or they will get worried!"

"Relax. I'm not asking for some big warp gate thing, just something small for the both of us." Bud turned to Clocker, "And you can cover for us. You can also keep thing under control here, It would be a big help to Hot Shot you know!"

There was a glint of confidence in Clocker's eyes. "You really think so?"

"Definitely!"

"But Bud-dude." Jolt tried to get Bud's attention. "I don't even know where we are going! I need coordinates, without that-"

Bud sighed once more. "Look, remember in that cartoon we watched yesterday, how those guys were able to trace to where the bad guys had teleported. They traced the... re... resid..." He thought for a moment. "Oh right, the residual energy signature thingies. So you should be able to do the same thing!"

"Well, I could give it a try..." Jolt considered the facts. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road... or something! Operation Rescue Team is a go!" Bud cheered.

Jolt happily started spinning his rotors, generating a small warp field. Clocker watched as a bright light filled his optics, only to reveal that Bud and Jolt had disappeared. It didn't take long for Clocker to start thinking that this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

"So Jolt. Any idea where we are?" Bud asked as he surveyed the area. When the light faded, the two had found them selves in what seemed to be a never ending forest.

"Well, my scanners a telling me that we are on... earth." Jolt replied with disappointment.

"What!? We've only made it earth!? That's not fair!" Bud kicked a few rocks out of anger.

"But Bud-dude, we could have landed on a different earth. No need to get upset just yet!" Jolt tried to explain.

Bud looked up, "You really think so?" He straightened up, cleared his voice and pointed directly at Jolt. "Alright soldier, we are in unknown territory, the best course of action would be to scout the place out!"

"Agreed." Jolt saluted Bud and transformed. "We could get a better look from up in the sky."

"Good idea, now let's go rescue the others!"

* * *

_Don't come back until you've find out something useful._

"Something useful huh..." Dreadwing mumbled to himself. He had begun to fly over some sort of forest, trying to decide the best course of action. Of course, he wouldn't be in this mess if that accursed Autobot had been delayed. Useless troops, now Megatron has begun to lose faith in him. His second in command and most loyal servant, well, aside from Soundwave.

Speaking of Soundwave, that transmission to peak his curiosity. _'Cybertron has been abandoned for ages now. So why would the Autobots have a command center there? Or, at least one that is still functional.'_

A small signal appeared on his scanners. How odd, it didn't resemble that first two Soundwave located, and it certainly wasn't and Autobot or Decepticon signal either. So what could it be? "Lord Megatron." Dreadwing spoke through the comlink, "I'm pursuit of an unknown signal." He signed off and speed up, not wanting to mess this up.

* * *

"How long is this going to take..."

"We've only been flying for 10 minutes Bud-dude."

"But it feels like we've been at this for hours." Bud complained, he hadn't realized how long this rescue mission was actually going to take.

"Well, we might have to search the entire planet before we find them. For all we know, we could be in an entirely different dimension, or they could be off world somewhere." Jolt suggested.

"Don't remind me." Bud noticed a small blinking red light in the scanner, followed by an alarm. "It looks like some one is closing in on us."

"Um... Bud-dude. You might want to look forward."

Bud looked up, to his surprise, a large jet was actually heading straight for them! "Ah!" Bud yelled, "Take evasive action!"

"Which is?"

"DIVE!"

* * *

_I know this one is short, but I'm planning some thing big for the next few chapters so..._

_Also, no, i didn't forget about Jetfire. He will be here soon._

_Thank you so much for reading! _

_As always, please Review~ _

_Seriously, reviews are literally energon, I need them to survive! (That was a bad joke... ^.^:)_


End file.
